Survival
by JbjonesV
Summary: Jacob Clark faces challenges as he fights his way from hell... or in this case, a pit. Redux of The Pit. Incomplete
1. Left To Rot

Survival

Sergeant Jacob Clark, or Sgt. Clark, was staring at his reaper. He had made a attempt to shoot at it, but the figure simply smacked the weapon from his hands. Once that happened, he immediately tried running away, but it suddenly appeared before him. The very same… thing held him by the neck. Below him was a deep pit, covered in a darkness.

He stared at the thing's head, I mean his helmet. "What the fuck you waiting for? Kill me!" What he heard next was maniacal laughter. Next thing he knew, he was being thrown into pit, and while falling, still staring at the monster, before being consumed by the darkness around him.

_To Be Continued_

**Remember, REVIEW! Thank you, goodbye.**


	2. Memories

Survival

Chapter 2:

Memories

Jacob awoke, blinking a few times, and as he became aware of his surroundings, he tried getting up from the ground before feeling a sharp pain in his back and head. He analyzed his memories, trying to remember what happened. Then he knew. That thing… that… monster. It threw him into this dark… pit.

He didn't think he would live. Especially a fall like that, or spikes at the bottom, or at least something that would end his life. He had nothing to live for. He remembered his family, murdered by xenomorphs. Then he remembered seeing his fiancee's face. Bloody and mutilated. Another victim of the xenos. He had nothing to live for, and the only thought that kept him going, was revenge.

He wanted to destroy a couple of hives before deciding to joining his family members. He wished to make the xenos feel pain as he did. But he knew they never would. They were brainless, stupid, ferocious animals. The only thing they were ever capable of feeling, was pain. This, he enlisted, and progressed to the rank of a Sergeant within months.

What brought him here? His squad were going for another "bug hunt", or Search and Destroy. Because they were infiltrating a hive, his squad consisted of 14 men, excluding him. Things didn't go as planned when that monster showed up. Before that happened, Jake and Mark went missing within minutes. No one seemed to notice, except for Jacob. Sometime later about 5 members of his squad were killed, and people took quick noticed. "Hey? Where the hell is Riley?" .within a half hour, they began to realize that they were going in circles, and members of the squad went missing.

Without Jake, they couldn't find their destination. Finally, when their brains began to flip a switch, they figured that they should call for Evac. When Carlos tried doing so, however, they only heard the cackling of static. "Damn it! What do we do now Sergeant? Half our damn team is gone! What are we suppose to d-" Suddenly, a skinned corpse descended from the air. "WHAT THE HELL?" Shawn yelled. Jacob went to examine the necklace around the body. It so happens that the necklace was doglegs. They body was Mark's. Screams emitted from dead men when he looked up. The men began firing in all directions.

When he was the only one left, he ran towards some ruins. Now he was here. In a pit. Left to starve. He slowly got up, but was forced back down onto the ground when a Drone leapt on him. He struggled to get the xeno off him, and just as it opened it's jaw, he rolled to the other side, him on top of it. He struggled to get a hand free, and when he did, he punched the xenomorph, and it released it's grip on him. He punched it a couple more times, before it leapt towards the wall, and stared at him. When it lunged at him, he was ready this time.

He dodged the lunge, and the creature stood at the ground, trying to get up for another attack. He stomped it's back, grabbed it's tail, and tore it off. The Drone hissed constantly in pain. Once again it tried to get up, but Jacob slashed at it with his new weapon. He breathed for a couple of minutes, and managed to say through breaths: "Not… Me…."

**Hope you enjoyed, and remember, REVIEW! Thank you, good bye**


	3. The Author Says:

Author's Discussion

Hello, readers. I hope you enjoy this series. Don't panic, there will be more chapters , though not anytime soon. I'll be gone for a while, but as soon as I do return from (CLASSIFIED) I will start working on a new Chapter. This originally started from a old story called "The Pit" and it was slightly less… good as I plan on making this redux version.

However, I never finished the original. I just… left it. Hope you like this story. Any questions or suggestions, please PM me. As I am saying CONSTANTLY, I hope you enjoyed the story so far, and continue to like it. Good bye!


End file.
